Curse of the Dragon Queen
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: I made this instead of my Pokemon fanfic (cause it sucked) Someone mysterious comes to the school, but she isn't a stranger to someone else though. Story is better than description
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before we start this, I want to say this is from the anime, not the manga (which I have read) so if you want to say 'but what about this event, it happened in the manga!' I don't give a damn. So if it's an event from the manga, okay, but this is from the anime, so you can shut up.**

**Anyway, on with the show! I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>'<em>a sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body'<em>

Death City was back to itself after the fight with the Kishin. It's been a while since the fight. Even so, some madness spreads throughout the world and Kishin eggs are still coming to. So the DWMA is still going out and collecting all the Kishin eggs, to keep another Kishin from being born, which NOONE wants!

Make and Soul are still trying to aim at being a death scythe, and getting closer each day. Soul plays the piano a bit more now and Maka still thinks her dad is a creep (which he kind of is).

BlackStar and Tsubaki live at their home, both training hard. BlackStar is still trying to surpass God and Tsubaki goes through with him all the way (even if it's not the right way).

Death the Kid, Patty, and Liz are still partners and are training to be the best Shinigami ever. Kid still has his symmetrical problem, but getting better about it. He agrees not EVERYTHING has to be perfectly symmetrical.

Each student tries to be their best. Everything in Death City is still going smoothing. But what everyone doesn't now is that a new surprise is about to be thrown right at them...

Death the Kid P.O.V:

The classroom was dull with noise. We waited for Proffesser Marie to get here to start on our lesson. Liz was looking in a hand mirror while Patty was staring at a fly flying around.

" I hope gets here soon. I'm ready to learn" Maka, not far from me, was always ready to learn.

Her partner, Soul, had his feet on the desk. "You're always ready to learn. You're such a dork..."

Maka closed her eyes and held her book. "Maka...CHOP!" 'Slam!' She hit him on the head with her book. Patty started laughing and I rolled my eyes.

The door opened and Ms. Marie walked in. "okay everyone, settle down. Now I want you all to open your books..." I reached for my book. "Except you kid" huh? "Lord Death wished to see you" hm, I wonder what for? Maybe another mission. Me, Liz, and Patty left the classroom and made it to the death room.

"Ah Hello Kid! Great to see you son!" My father, with his positive attitude as ever, greeted us.

"Hello Father. You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes. I have an important task for you!" he turned to the mirror. "Someone special is arriving to the acedemy and I want you to greet them before any other students do" I know by other students he meant Blackstar. He was always looking for a fight. "that person should be arriving soon"

"of course father. Who is arriving?" He hasn't given me and indentation of who was coming over.

"Perhaphs this will help" He lightly threw something small over his shoulder. I caught it before it hit my face.

"What is it? " Liz asked as she looked over my shoulder. I opened my hand to reveal...a small piece of jade. "gemstone?"

"Not just any gemstone. Jade, a precious peace of gem that can be sculpted to many beautiful things"

I stared at the piece in my hand. Is it really her...is she really coming back?

No ones P.O.V:

Someone walked up the steps to the school. They had a dark grey cloak on, a green witch hat with a small gold dragon wrapped around it. It was a girl named Jade. She had what looked to be a stuffed green dragon with yellow spikes on its back wrapped around her neck and a small gold dragon pin in her hair.

"The DWMA...it's been awhile" her green eyes scanned the school grounds.

"Hey you!" She looked up and saw something on top of the school. 'What on earth is that?' she thought.

They jumped down and landed hard on the ground. He stood up. "My name is BlackStar! I wasn't expecting a new student to be coming here...especially a witch" He glared at her.

"I'm guessing you can't see souls, can you?" she sighed. "look, I don't have time for this. I need to see Lord Death right away"

"Well you have to get past me! I'm going to be the man to surpass god, so good luck!"

"Ms. Marie! BlackStar is fighting someone!"

"Huh?" She walked up to the window and looked with everyone. BlackStar was fighting someone. "Again? Students, stay here!" she left.

Maka and Soul looked at each other, then followed. Tsubaki followed them, since it was BlackStar fighting that person.

They say BlackStar fighting this person, who was just dodging his attacks. "Guys, she's a witch!"

"I think BlackStar is right! She looks like one!" Soul transformed into his weapon form and Makka gripped the handle.

"Tusbaki! Ninja sword mode!" "Right!" Tsubaki transformed and appeared in BlackStar's hand.

"I told you, I want no trouble! I just need to see Lord Death!" "Well that's not happening!" She sighed. "I didn't want to fit you, but I guess I have to"

She took the clip from her hair. It glowed then it turned into a staff. It was a long gold staff with a gold ball on the end. A dragons head rested on it with jade eyes, it's tail wrapped around the top part of the handle and it's small wings outstretched.

Maka gripped Soul tighter. "Careful. She could throw a spell at anytime..." she twirled the staff. "Attack me if you want, but I don't want to fight. This is your last warning! Just let me past!"

"Like we would let that happen!" BlackStar ran at her. She dodged and swung her staff. It hit him in the gut, but it didn't phase him. She jumped out of the way.

"Tsubaki! Demon sword mode!" She transformed again. "I see...the legendary demon sword. Interesting to see one"

Maka ran up behind her. "Witch Hunter!" Jade moved before it could hit her. "Very nice with Witch Hunter. Not many can do that" She smirked. "I'm impressed with your fighting abilities"

"Like hell you are!" BlackStar ran at her with his speed. He appeared behind her. "I got you now!" Jade moved, but not before he cut her cheek. "Finally! I got you, bitch!"

Jade touched the blood on her cheek and looked at it. "You shouldn't have done that" "Be ready Soul. I have a feeling she's going to do something"

"Dragon tail...dragon nail...dragon scale..." "Huh?" "I...I can't move" BlackStar and Maka were frozen. "Dragon tail...dragon nail...dragon scale..." "Who the hell are you?!" "Dragon's fire!"

A pillar of green fire attacked Maka and BlackStar. When the smoke faded, Maka and BlackStar were only lightly burnt and on the ground. "Ow..." "Just who the hell does she think she is..." Jade raised her staff once more...

"Enough" she stopped and looked at the door. Kid, Liz, and Patty walked out. "She looks like bad news" "Kid, we'll turn into weapons now" "That is not nessisary"

Jade put her staff down. Kid walked up to her. "Careful kid...she's kicked our asses!" they looked at each other...

Then they smiled. "it's been a while" "Yes it has" Kid took her hand and kissed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade P.O.V:

"What the hell Kid?! You know her?!" Kid glared at the boy who had cut my cheek. "Yes BlackStar. She's an old friend..." He looked at me, then cringed. "and I don't like the fact that you hurt her"

"I'm fine Kid. I'll live" my staff glowed and turned back into my pin. I put it back in my hair. "Anyway, I have to see your father" "We're not letting you in our school!" I looked at the girl with the scythe. So did Kid.

"Maka, I want you to look at Jades soul and tell me what you see" She hesitated, then closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, I knew what she was doing. She gasped. "I've...never seen a soul so balanced like that" "What? What's her soul?"

"It's half witch...and half miester. I've never seen something so perfectly balanced" "Maka, is it? I mean no harm to you or your school. And I told you that I didn't want to fight you" I looked at Kid. "I need to see your father"

* * *

><p>Lord Death poured me a cup of tea. "Thank you Lord Death" "Jade it is so good to see you again!" we were in the death room, seated at a small death mask shaped tea table. I smiled. "it's good to see you again Lord Death. I see things at the academy are going well"<p>

"Oh yes. After the whole Kishin thing, everything is going smooth as butter!" I giggled. Lord Death was such a on going guy. I took a sip of my tea. "So Jade. Tell me. How are things going with you?" I set my cup down. "Not so good...but not terrible either"

"oh my. How are you mother and sisters doing?" "I...don't really want to talk about it. "I see...well, wipe that frown off your face! I don't need a new student so down!" I smiled. I was starting school here tomorrow. The reason for it is a secret.

"We have a comfy new place for you to stay and get settled. Here" he handed me a key. "it's on the edge of the city. You'll know it when you see it" I bowed "thank you Lord Death"

* * *

><p>I left the death room. Kid was outside, probably my escort. "I'm glad I was able to see you again" I smiled. "Same" "I don't care if you got to see Lord Death, I don't trust you" I turned and the kid, BlackStar and his weapon, who I'm guessing was Tsubaki, walked up.<p>

"we're sorry about that fight" "I'm not. I still don't trust you" he looked at my neck and I know what he was looking at. "that's tacky looking" he reached to grab my dragon...

And it bit him. "Yow!" it growled. "that thing is alive?!" "Yes" I pet my dragon. "Leave Fang alone" "Why do you have a dragon around your neck?!" "Why do you have to be such a pain?!"

"Please everyone, that's enough! Jade, I'm to escort you to your home to avoid...anymore trouble" Kid glared at Blackstar.

* * *

><p>We were close to the edge of town. Kid told Liz and Patty, who were his weapons, to stay at school. "I'm sorry for BlackStar. He's always looking for a fight. I tried to get there before anything happened"<p>

I shook my head. "It's fine Kid. I actually enjoyed that fight. It was good to get that out of my system" "...I missed you, you know" I glanced at him. "I know...I missed you too..." I had been at the DWMA before, but...I had to leave. I can't tell him why...

"Looks like we're here"I looked up. It was a simple house, green with yellow roofing, window frames, and a yellow door. "simple enough" I took the key and opened the door. It was small, with a kitchen, sitting area, a bedroom and bathroom in the back. "i think me and Fang will do nicely here" Fang purred against me.

"well, I'll leave you to be settled" Kid turned to leave. "It...was great seeing you again" he closed the door behind him. I smiled._ 'It was great to see you too'_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

No ones POV:

In a dark room, a dark figured looked at a crystal ball, glowing. She was watching Jade at her house, moving everything to her comfort. She smirked at her daughter.

The dark figure was none other than the witch, Doragon, the dragon witch AND dragon queen. She was the witch queen's right hand woman. She had higher authority above the others. Jade was her youngest daughter. And to her a disappointment. Considering that she had blood of her father, who was retched scum that she blindly fell for.

"Ruby. Amethyst" two girls were behind her, Jades older sisters. Ruby, the oldest, had on a black dragon cape, an orange witch hat with a red dragon wrapped around it,like Jades and curdled at the bottom edges. She had red eyes and wavy red hair.

Amethyst, the middle child, had on the same black dragon cape, a purple witch hat that on the bottom edges,one end flipped up and one end flipped down. The top was flopped down. She had a black dragon wrapped around it. She had long, purple hair.

Ruby straightened up. "yes mother" "Keep an eye on her, will you?" "Yes" Amethyst giggled. "Of course, mother!" Doragone stood up and walked out, her long dragon cape trailing behind.

Jade POV:

I sliced the top of a carrot off and chopped it up. Me and Fang got accompanied to our new home. I went out and bought some food for us. I was out of my witch attire and was in a green t-shirt and black sweats, and my hair was pulled back.

Fang rubbed at my leg. "Just wait Fang. You have to be patient" he wined and sat up and begged. "oh my god, I can't believe you..." I sighed. "fine" I tossed him a chunk of meat and he snapped it up. He's like a dog in every way.

* * *

><p>I set up Fangs little bed by the foot of my bed. He sat next to me and yawned. "here bud. Go ahead" he sleepily laid down in his bed and fell asleep. I rubbed his back. "Night Fang" I got up and climbed into bed.<p>

* * *

><p>I snapped my cape on and put my hat on. I was going to attend the school today. Hopefully everyone won't...reject me...oh well. I'm used to it by now. I was getting ready to leave when Fang jumped on my head. "No Fang. You can't come to school with me. You have to stay home" he wined.<p>

"here" I opened a window for him. "so you aren't cooped up here" I knelt down and rubbed his head. "see you after school" I locked the door and left. I saw Fang sit in the window sill. I hope he doesn't follow me.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall to my class. It got quiet and people whispered as I walked by. I ignored the and kept walking. I wasn't like the witches they all fought. I was different. But...it didn't help who my mother was, who was the most diabolical living being out there.<p>

I got to my class and walked in. Everyone was talking until they noticed me and it got quiet. There were a few whispers here and there. I found an empty corner in the class and sat down. I picked up my book and buried my face in it...trying to hide my embarrassment.

I hate being judged. And I feel very uncomfortable when I have that many piercing eyes staring at me. The chat slowly got back to what it was before I walked in, but I heard my name here and there.

This was going to be a long life...

* * *

><p>I picked at my food while sitting at a table in the corner. It was rowdy,which means no ones cared about me being there. That was fine. I jus wish people could accept me. "These seats taken?" I looked up and Kid with his weapons were there. I smiled. "Have a seat"<p>

They say down across from me, kids weapons on either side of him. "First day going well?" I shrugged. "More or less..." "

"they'll get used to you, just give them time" "Yeah maybe you can show everyone how you are at the party-" Patty was interrupted by Liz, shoving her sandwich in her mouth. "Um, what party?"

"Kid didn't tell you?" Maka and her weapon, Soul walked over. "Kids birthday. His dad is throwing a huge party for him" "How come you didn't tell her?" "I was going to. It's just been hard to do since with everyone"

I sighed. "I don't know. Im not really a party kind of person" "Well, still. You should come, being Kids girlfr-" Maka shoved an apple in Souls mouth. I sighed, then smiled. Maybe I've become friends with everyone now. I looked over and saw BlackStar glaring at me.

Well, almost everyone.

**Okay guys, i need some help. I need about 2, maybe 3 mission ideas, just some filler is all until the next main chapter. So, yeah PM message me or leave your idea in the reviews, i'll select the ones i like and put them in. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jade POV:

I scanned the wall where the missions were. Let's see..."Hi Jade" I turned and Maka and Soul walked up. "Hey guys"

"They're finally letting you choose a mission?" I had been at the school for 3 weeks now. I finally got permission to do a mission. "Yeah. I just don't know what to pick" Maka looked at the wall. "How about this?"

I looked at it. "Sounds interesting" "Well, we can go with you. A little lesson I guess" "Sounds good" "How come Kid isn't here?" I shrugged. "He left earlier, I think a mission" "Well, we'll leave when you're ready"

* * *

><p>We walked through the town, looking for whatever was going on. People were going missing, with them ripped open. We needed more details.<p>

"No wild animals, no thieves or bandits...what could be doing this?" "I'm not sure. But from what people say and from other reports, the people aren't scared before they die. As if..."

"They knew that person?" I nodded. "Okay, so let's ask around, but let's not make anyone offended" we split for the moment.

* * *

><p>I walked around town. People were quite. I didn't feel the accusing glares. They probably knew I was going to help. I stopped to look at the list of killed people. Let's see here...Martha Pier. Her father owned a bookstore. I wasn't far.<p>

* * *

><p>"Again, I'm so sorry for asking this...but I just need to know so we can't help you people" he took a shuddering breathe. "She left...brightly and cheery as every. I told her to...to be back by sunset. 11 o'clock. I got a call. They...found her..." he broke down crying.<p>

"Cut up?" he sniffed and nodded. "I'm so sorry" I placed my hand in his. "Poor man..." I turned and there was a woman with black hair and a gorgeous green dress. "Been like this since that day" she placed a hand n his shoulder. "I only saw him like this when his wife died...and now his daughter..."

He sat up. "I'm fine, Taylor" I looked. "I'm Jade" "Taylor" she held her hand out and we shook. "That dress is beautiful" "Thank you. I make all my dresses. I made one for Martha too. Was buried in it, poor thing..." "So you knew her?" "Yes, fondly" "Can I ask some questions?" "Yes. How about we go back to my place?"

No ones POV:

"Well, we saw everyone in the list. Let's go find Jade" Maka and Soul walled through town. "Jade?" "Hey, Jade! Where at you?" "She wouldn't just leave...right?"

* * *

><p>They walked by a bookstore. "Jade?" "Jade!" the man sweeping out front stopped. "Oh, are you looking for the young girl here? Brown hair, green eyes, looked like a witch?" "Yeah, you saw her?"<p>

"Yes. She left with Taylor, the tailoress of the town" "Um, where is she?" he pointed towards the end of the town. "Her house and shop are that way. Can't miss it" "Thank you" they ran to find her.

* * *

><p>Jade slowly opened her eyes. Where...? She found out that she couldn't move. Her arms were above her head chained up. She was suspended in air. The room was dark and she could barely see. She could smell blood though. Lots of it. What had happened?<p>

_They walked into the house. 'Wow. It's beautiful' 'Thank you. I inherited from my family. It's been here since the town was' It was so big. 'Would you like to see my studio?' 'Well...for a bit. But I'll have to find my friends soon' They walked to a room. Taylor opened the door and Jade stepped in. 'Wow. These dresses are-'_

That's the last thing Jade remembered. Where was Taylor? Did she do this or did someone enter the house. Suddenly her hearing kicked in and she heard giggling. Giggling...and the faint click-clack of something. And...something else. Magic? No...to realistic. Then she felt it. Souls. A bunch.

The door suddenly opened and someone-no, something came down. It giggled. "You're awake" Taylor. So she was the one who did this. Why?" "I'm glad you did. I have to show you something" She went back upstairs. Suddenly there was a clank and Jade moved forward, a convener belt. She got out of what seemed to be a basement and into the room. Of it was something under the basement. She looked around, then gasped.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Maka and Soul were at the door. Maka knocked, but no one answered. "Maybe their not here" "No. I feel them. Jades soul...and a Kishin egg!" "Alright, stand back" Soul turned his arm into a scythe and broke the door down. He then turned into a weapon and Maka took a hold of him.<p>

"This place is in shambles" "I thought someone lived here?" "Maybe. It's not empty, I feel...many souls..." "Just souls?" they walked farther in. "Wait..." Maka stopped. "What is it?" "They're below us. A basement of some sort" "Lets get down there"

* * *

><p>A white dress, with many souls sewn onto it. "Isn't it beautiful?" Now out in the room, she got a good look at the creature. the woman from the store, Taylor, had choppy, greasy black hair. the green dress she wore was in shreds, exposing thin legs. Her fingers were long and thing, with the fingernails coming to a thin point.<p>

"What are you?" "I am The Seamstress. "Now, I'll ask again, isn't it beautiful?" Jade looked at the dress. the souls were all human, quivering.

"They're in agony" "Yes, they are. but, they make a beautiful dress. I could never find a material good enough for a dress. human souls make it..." she giggled. "Alive" "you twisted bitch..." She gasped. "Why...thank you"

"why?" she shrugged. "Because...it's...enjoyable" she walked over to Jade and dragged a nail by her cheek. "And your soul, is...oh so beautiful" She cut her cheek and a small trail of blood fell down her cheek onto her nail. she licked it off.

Suddenly her face lit up. "My my...I did not know that your blood...was _her's_" She giggled. "Doragon might pay a wonderful price for you" "You'll waste your time doing that" Taylor smiled. "We'll see"

Jade POV:

I heard creaks above my head. Dust fell. The creature heard it too. she looked up and hissed. "Who dares disturb my household?!" She took off. I looked around to see if i could get out. I saw my hair pin on a table, next to the dress. I looked at the dress. Those poor souls...they were in so much pain...and i was going to have to hurt them more for my plan.

"I'm so sorry..." i whispered.I kicked the dress and it fell on the table. the table broke and my pin flew through the air. I caught it on my knee. I flipped it up to my mouth. With a minor magic, I was able to make it up to my hand. I tried to pick the lock with it. i had managed to pick it and fell onto my knees.

I turned it to my staff and listened. I straightened the dress up so they weren't in pain anymore. I heard nothing. but the footsteps. She hasn't gotten them yet. i rushed upstairs.

I saw Maka and Soul. "Guys!" they turned. "Jade?!" "Watch out there's-!" Suddenly, she jumped and landed on Maka. If Soul wasn't on top in his blade form, she would be dead. the creature shrieked and slashed, hitting the blade. I rushed forward and hit her with my staff. She howled and climbed up the wall. she disappeared into the darkness. I helped Maka up and we stood back to back.

"what the hell was that thing?!" "A monster. She's been making a dress from souls" "what?!" "she's been killing people for that" "Okay...okay, i may have an idea. You have to work with me" "What do we have to do?" "Distract her" I jumped down below to the basement.

No ones POV:

The monster jumped down onto Maka and Soul. Maka blocked with Soul and was pinned to the ground. "Now your soul will make a lovely collection to my piece!" "I think not!" She shoved her off and she fell down to the basement.

She hissed and was about to jump- "Hey Taylor!" She turned and gasped. Her dress was shredded up, souls everywhere. Jade has a small ball of fire in her hand. "The thing about souls...is that they're flammable" Jade threw the fireball into the group of souls.

Immediately, the basement was on fire, much for fire than Jade had wanted. "No! My dress!" The monster dove for it in the flames. Jade rushed to the opening. She jumped but grabbed onto the ledge. Flames licked her ankles. The wood was digging into her hands.

Suddenly, two pairs of arms grabbed her and dragged her out. "Let's go!" Soul, Maka and Jade ran out of the burning house.

Jade POV:

We stared at the burnt remains of the house. "Well, it's over" "Let's find that egg" We went down to the basement. The egg was floating above the ashes. Soul picked it up and ate it. I sighed and saw the remains of the dress. "Jade?"

"I used the souls...to set fire...I feel as terrible as my mother..." "Well...at least you know their suffering has ended. C'mon, let's leave before someone see's us" we turned to leave...and i heard something.

i turned and looked. Then there was a soft blue glow under some wreckage. I rushed over and moved it. A tiny soul, no bigger than a gold ball, was there, quaking. I carefully picked it up and held it close.

**so yeah, one fill chapter...*checks off list* done. i have another up next, and i should need about one or two more. could use your help guys, Thanks! Review, follow, fav! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Okay, this is one of my ideas. I still need at least one other before we get back to the main story line. But anyway, enjoy this one! **

No one's POV:

Doragon was in a lab of sorts, looking through her spells and such. Ruby, the oldest child of Doragon, walked in. "She's on another mission, Mother"

She stood up straighter. "What for?"

Ruby walked closer and placed a paper on her desk. "Our eldest cousin, the Hydra" Doragon picked up the paper and scanned it.

"I see. Maybe she'll have better luck killing it" Doragon placed the paper back on the desk.

Ruby looked at her mother. "Do you think she will do better than our soilders?"

Doragon tapped a claw on the desk. Ruby took a step back, not wanting to agitate her mother. "Maybe. The Hydra is an...exceptionally difficult enemy" She smiled. "Who knows"

_"I want to see what my daughter can do" _She thought.

Jade's POV:

Why, Lord Death, why?! Not only do I have to fight the Hydra, the hard-to-kill bastard, but I have to bring...

"Can't believe I have to fight with a witch..." Black Star grumbled. Yep, with a guy who hates me, big surprise. Why him, off ALL people!? I'd take Kid instead, or Maka and Soul. Those two are great fighters after fighting with the Seamstress. But no, I'm stuck with a half-wit, dumbass assassin, who is as quiet as a chainsaw.

I glanced up from the map. "Look, I'm not happy as this as you are, BUT Lord Death assigned this to both of us. He needed someone who is fast, that would be you, and someone who knows the Hydra, that would be me"

He glared at me. "How do you know this Hydra? Relative? Big brother or sister? Father?"

I sighed and folded the map up. "More like a really distant cousin. And he is not an easy guy to kill" I took my pin out and turned it to my staff. "So stay close and, as much as you'll hate it, listen to what I say"

I don't take orders from a witch" he exclaimed as he cut branches out of the way with Tsubaki. Poor weapon, to be with someone like him. But...it's not like he treats her bad, just...the way an older brother would.

**(A/N: just saying this now, because this may benefit in the future, I see BlackStar and Tsubaki having a brother, sister relationship, not a whole love relationship or anything. Just thought I'd say it now) **

_"Then again...what do I know about older siblings being good to their younger ones..." _I sighed. "They won't be orders. Not many people know the Hydra and why he's hard to kill"

BlackStar looked back at me. "What's the deal with him? Why is he hard to kill?"

I lifted a branch over my head and stepped out from under it. "Because, he-" I froze in my steps and looked forward, as did BlackStar.

A cave. A big one. It had rocks, branches and...bones at the entrance. Human, animal...you name it. Flakes of dead, shredded skin from his molting littered the entrance and went into the cave. The smell of decay reached me quick and I tried not to gag.

"Whoa...someone needs some housekeeping" BlackStar stood next to me. "Yeesh, he's messier than I am!"

_"I bet that's saying a lot" _I thought, but I didn't say it out loud. I need his trust if we're going to be team mates and if I'm going to keep him alive. Very few people know of the Hydra, so he needs my help as much as I need his. We walked into the cave. Once it got dark, I lit a green fire ball in my palm.

"So ,what's the deal with that?"

I looked at my fire. "It's...just who I am. It's like that for my sisters to"

He stopped and looked at me. "You have sisters?"

I sighed. I don't like my sisters, and they feel the same way. But I can talk about my sisters. It's easier than talking about my mother. "Yes, two older sisters. Ruby and Amethyst. Ruby is my older sister, the oldest, actually She's into combat more than magic, and kind of takes after our mother. she's calm collected...everything a witch is. My other sister, Amethyst, she's, uh..."

BlackStar made the 'kookoo whistle' and twirled a finger near is head. **(A/N: the universal word for crazy)**

"Exactly. Her skills with hex's and curses are good enough but...there's something wrong with her. I'm not sure what. She frightens everyone but Ruby and my mother" We walked further and the smell was even worse. I chocked back a gag and saw BlackStar do the same.

"Sounds like a nice family" He coughed and wiped his eyes, so he could see. The smell was unbearable now. Either the Hydra died...or something much bigger did...

No one's POV:

"So...what about your mom? You don't seem to talk about her much"

Jade stopped walking, standing there holding the flame. She NEVER wanted to talk about her mother...it was painful for her.

BlackStar stopped and saw her expression. "Oh...sorry. I guess it's a sensitive topic" Jade just stood there.

"My mother is a power hungry bitch" Jade walked. "Let's just leave it at that" They walked further. The stench was so bad their eyes watered and the couldn't breath. BlackStar coughed. "What the hell is that?!"

"I'm not sure...hopefully it's not toxic-" Suddenly a large wind, a nasty smelling wind blew and knocked the fire out. "Oh god!" Blackstar gagged and almost threw up. "What the hell-?!

Suddenly a ring of fire surrounded them. Then before them, with 5 heads, there it stood. The Hydra. It's heads stayed focused on them and hissed. BlackStar and Jade stood in their fighting positions. "Holy shit!"

The Hydra was a rusted gold color, it's scales glinting in the fire light. Each head looked like a cobra's, each with a large crown and very long, very pointy fangs. Down it's long necks, it had the body of a large komodo dragon. It's tail had long spikes at the tip. The middle head hissed and it's mouth glowed.

"Move!" They darted to opposite sides as the head blasted white fire.

BlackStar got his weapon ready. "Ready to chop heads, Tsubaki!"

"Yes. Let's stop him before he hurts anyone else!"

"No, wait, don't-" Jade was too late to warn them. BlackStar started to cut their head's off, one by one.

When he cut the final head down, he stood atop the body and laughed. "who is insanely awesome!"

"BlackStar! You just made things so much worse!" Jade started back up and gripped her staff tightly, shaking a bit in fear.

"Huh?" Blackstar looked at her and tilted his head in confusion. "But it's dead. We killed it"

"You can't kill a Hydra like that! when you cut one head off-!" the body moved and rumbled. It started to stand up.

"Hey what the-?!" He fell off as it got up and the stumps became growing lumps. "Jade, what's it doing?!"

"Something really bad...BlackStar, when one head is cut off..." One of the lumps, the middle one, sprouted two heads. "T-Two more grow back" The head's grew back quickly and glared at her and BlackStar.

"THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN WONDER INFORMATION TO KNOW EARLIER, THANK YOU!" BlackStar stared at the creature. Half of the heads looked at him, the other half looked at Jade. "How do we kill it?!"

"The heart! which means we have to get close to it!" _"Which isn't going to be easy..." _They either succeeded or died trying. "BlackStar, I'll keep those heads distracted! You get close and try to kill it!"

Jade ran to the side, throwing fireballs to get it's attention while BlackStar looked for an opening. The Hydra wasn't falling for it though. 5 heads focused on Jade, the other 5 on BlackStar. He was too difficult to beat. They may have to run when they have the chance. Suddenly, when BlackStar got close, one head hit him like a bat and he fell. All the heads focused on him and snarled. The two middle head's mouths glowed.

"BlackStar!" Suddenly Jade jumped in front of him and threw up a protection spell. A shield appeared in front of them. The fire hit it and pushed Jade back a bit. "BlackStar...g-go! I can't hold this forever!"

BlackStar quickly moved and dove underneath the Hydra and summoned the demon sword and stabbed right where the heart it. The Hydra shrieked and spewed fire. Then it went limp, lying on the cave floor. "BlackStar!"

He jumped up on top of the Hydra and laughed. "That was awesome!" Tsubaki climes up on top of the Hyrda.

"Let's never do that again"

Jade sighed in relief. "Thanks you guys" The Hyrda then glowed and BlackStar and Tsubaki jumped off as it turned into a kishin egg. Jade picked it up...then tossed it to them. "Here you earned it" BlackStar smiled

* * *

><p>Doragon watched her daughter through the crystal ball. "Hm..." <em>"She isn't as weak as I thought" <em> Doragon smiled. "That will make the fight much more interesting"

**Alright, another down! Just one more than we are back on track to the main storyline! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So I got this idea from a friend of mine. After this, I'll be moving back to the main story line. That's all, enjoy! **

No ones POV:

Doragon sat at her throne, tapping her finger against the arm rest. She was waiting to hear more about her youngest daughter. She sighed. She hated being kept. Finally the door opened and Ruby and Amethyst came in.

She leaned forward. "You're late. It better be important"

Ruby bowed. "Apologizes, mother. Amethyst got...carried away"

Amethyst giggled. "It's _soooooo_ much fun to make people scream" She giggled again.

Doragon waved her hand. "Doesn't matter. What news do you have of your sister?" She wanted to find out everything she could about her daughter. She was discovering that she had more power than she thought.

Ruby stood up. "She's on another mission. But she's going with..._him_" Ruby didn't want to say his name. she knew her mother was mad at him for turning Jade into the person she is.

Doragon folded her hands in front of her. "I see..." A low growl escaped her throat.

She hated Death the Kid. She believed him to be the reason her youngest was kind, and not the witch she should be. She sighed. "Where is she going?"

"North, I believe. Somewhere with snow. Can't imagine why"

"hm...interesting..." Doragon leaned back and thought. _"what other secrets do you hold, daughter?" _

Death the Kid POV:

"Brrr! It's so cold!" Patty hugged her arms and shivered.

"I told you to bring a thicker coat" Liz looked at me. "so how much farther?"

"Not sure. Hard to see anything in this weather" I turned to Jade. "Are we any closer?"

Jade shielded her eyes from the snow. "Honestly...I'm not sure" she pulled her dragon cape around her tighter.

She...looked almost the exact same when she left. Just, more beautiful. It's been years, but I remember every detail from her. She left me with so many questions. One that's been on my mind since she was gone...

"I think we should keep going straight. Or, at least until we find shelter. The storm is picking up and I'd rather not be here when it hits full force" We were out in...I can't remember the name. Polar something...Frozen hills? I don't remember, it was complicated. Either way, it was cold. The snow and wind blew harshly and it seemed to be colder by the minute.

We kept walking. We walked in silence. The wind was the only thing we heard, beside's Patty's teeth chattering. "It's...so cold..." Jade looked at her...then took off her cloak and draped it around Patty's shoulders.

"It's not much, but it should help a little" Jade smiled and kept walking. I was grateful towards her gesture to my partner, but...how long before she started freezing? We needed to find some sort of shelter soon, or none of us would make it.

No ones POV:

They walked a bit longer. It seemed to be nothing but endless snow. They couldn't even see any trees. There had to be a village here somewhere.

Suddenly, after they had walked for an hour or two, Jade had slowed, then dropped to her knees, hugging her arms.

"Jade!" Kid knelt down by her and Liz and Patty stood on either side. "Jade, what's wrong?" Her skin wasn't turning blue, but she was moving slowly.

"J-Just...really cold...and...really...tired..." Her eyes started to dropped and she swayed. "M-My fire...it's...not burning...as well..." She leaned forward, but Kid grabbed her shoulders and kept her up.

"We need to keep moving. This isn't the place to stay. C'mon..." Kid picked her up and arranged her so that she was on his back, her arms around his neck. He held her legs to support her and they walked. Patty had put Jade's cloak back on her and Jade managed a tired smile, then closed her eyes.

"hey, don't fall asleep on us" Liz kept her awake by lightly patting her cheek and it would work ,but only for about a minute at a time.

They kept walking. Nothing. It's as if the whole world seemed to disappear in this world of white. Kid kept walking. The only thing on his mind was to get Jade somewhere safe. Her fire? Another question to add. "Kid...where are we?"

"I'm...I'm not sure" They stopped and took a second to look. That was their first mistake.

"Kid! Look out!" Kid saw a giant hand swat at him, but Patty shot it with Liz and it howled and backed away in the snow. "What was that?!"

Suddenly the ground shook. "Avalanche!"

Jade POV:

Dark, cold...that's all I was feeling. Liz, Patty, Kid...they tried to help me and keep me awake. I thought my human side could help! I thought I could fight the cold, but...I can't...I'm not strong enough. If I can't get through this cold, what chance do I have of protecting any one? If I can't be awake to save anyone?

...

No.

Stop, this isn't you! I am Jade, witch, human, meister. I will NOT give up like this! This voice won't bring me down anymore. I am strong, I can protect people! I just have to WAKE UP!

* * *

><p>I sat up, gasping. Wait, where-? I was in a small Japanese style room. It was warm and a candle lit the place. It smelled of cherries and lilies. I was on a floor mat with a think blanket on. I heard the wind howl outside. My hat, pin and cloak, folded, were by my head. I rubbed my head. "What...happened?"<p>

Suddenly the door opened. And old woman, somewhere in her early 80's probably, stood there. She had her grey hair pulled into a bun, and she stood hunched over a bit. she wore a purple kimono and sandles. She smiled and her eyes lit up. "Glad you're awake" despite her age, she had a strong voice, like age was the last thing on her mind. "You're friends are worried"

"Are they okay? what happened, where am I?" I started to panic, but the woman help up a hand and I calmed down.

"They are fine. I'm not sure what happened. An avalanche, I heard. Now, come along" she walked out the door. I stood up and followed her.

Liz and Patty were sitting on the floor at a tea table, Kid was standing, his back to me. Liz perked up. "Jade!" I opened my mouth, but Kid turned and then hugged me tightly.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" He held me by the shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I-I"m fine..." My face warmed up. I swallowed and looked at Liz. "What happened"

She picked up her tea cup. "An avalanche. Me and Patty managed to get you and Kid out of the snow and carried you here. After that avalanche, that's when the storm lightened up though, so it was easier to find this place"

"What caused it?" Me and Kid sat down at the table.

"We're not sure. But I have a feeling something else caused it. There was a roar not long before the avalanche. Something doesn't want us here"

The old woman sat down. "You're right...you're lucky you didn't run into him"

"Who?"

She sighed. "The SnowMan. He must have caused the avalanche. He's a monster that takes souls of children...no one can stop him..."

I looked at Kid. "Sounds like we found what we're looking for"

Kid leaned forward. "Can you tell you about him?"

The woman looked out the window. "Years ago, some...thing came out of the forest. It would beckon children into the forest and..." She closed her eyes.

I looked at Kid. Taking souls was one thing...but a child's? There's so much wrong in it.

"Can you tell us what he looks like?"

"About 10 feet tall, with eye made of ice. He has a mystic orb, in his chest" She pointed to the middle of her chest, her heart. "And he looked like a man, not just the silly things children make"

"How can we stop him?"

She shook her head. "You can't...he's too powerful"

I reached across and took her hand. she looked up at me. "Ma'am...we _have _to. If not, more people and children will die. Please, there has to be a way"

She stared at my eyes, then sighed and looked down, taking her hand from my grasp. "Maybe...if you can destroy the orb with the souls...maybe you can stop him"

I looked at Kid. "what do you think?"

"It could work...it must be it's source of power..." He stood up. "We'll have to head out and find it"

I stood up. "We'll need to get going now if we want to stop it" When Kid opened his mouth, i held up a hand. "I'm fine. I won't go to sleep or anything while we're there" _"I'll probably be to busy fighting for my life to go to sleep..." _He stared at me...then nodded.

"Alright...let's get going"

No ones POV:

They made it trough the village, staring at the forest. Jade looked around. "He's here...I can feel strong magic here..."

They walked into the forest. It was quiet. Nothing, no birds, no animals, not even wind. Just their breathing. Jade was afraid to speak. She was scared that she would break something more than the silence if she did...

They stopped. Footsteps. But...something really heavy. He was coming.

"Get ready..." Kid had Liz and Patty in weapon form, and Jade held her staff tight. There was a roar, and the wind and snow picked up.

Then, from the white, there he was. The SnowMan. He towered over them, his eyes cold and glowing, and a purple glow in the middle of his chest.

He howled, then thrust his arm out. Snow, tons of it, fired it at them. "Move!" They dove to the side.

"Jade, I'll distract him! Get close and destroy that sphere!"

"On it!" She ran to the side and used a small camouflage magic. The snow swirled around her, but then the spell broke.

"Jade! Look out!" She dove to the side, and just in time too. Snow piled up in the spot where she was.

"Kid! My magic isn't working, his snow must be a form of magic that's too strong! She held on her staff tighter. "Change of plans, I'll distract him, you destroy the sphere!" She ran at the SnowMan. When she got beneath him, he struck, his fist in the snow. She jumped on his arm and ran to his head. she swung her staff, but the end buried into his head.

But that's what she wanted. She lit the end on fire. He howled and reared back. He swat Jade off him, and she flew into a tree. She fell to the ground. Her back hurt, but she could wove, so nothing was broken. she stood up...

as ton's of snow buried her.

Jade POV:

Cold...only this was much worse. I was going numb...

This is it...this is how I go put? Better than my mother's hand, like I knew she would...

The cold started to feel...relaxing. I was numb...it felt nice...

I could feel myself grow colder...my fire might let me live for a bit longer...

Suddenly i heard shouts and bangs...

Kid!

I can last, but...what about him? No...I am not leaving him again! I felt my fire burn brighter.

Hm...alright, Frosty. You wanna play?

Let's play...

No one's POV:

"JADE!" Kid stood in horror at the mound of snow. The SnowMan chuckled, then turned at Kid...

and got fired in the face. id unleashed his rage at him.

_"Kid! calm down!" _

_"Yeah, this is starting to burn!" _

He could barely hear them. He stopped for a minute, to see what happened.

The snow man had holes, each one steaming. But then the snow started to form his face again.

"Dammit, just DIE!" Kid started firing again.

The SnowMan howled, then fired more snow at him. Kid jumped out of the way. He could feel his chest on fire. He can't loose Jade again...anything but that.

The SnowMan raised his fist...then got a green fireball in his face. He howled in pain and Kid jerked his head in the direction it came from.

Jade.

She had lit herself ablaze, a circle around her. She held her staff, pointed at the SnowMan.

"J-Jade! You're alive!"

she smiled at him. "I won't leave you again...I promise..." She twirled her staff. "Now, let's end this"

The circled him. Every time the SnowMan turned to Kid, Jade would fire another fire ball at him. She did her job of distracting him.

Kid tried to fire and hit the sphere. But it was the damn snow that made it impossible! The snow and winds blew it out. They weren't a match in his element.

Jade ran to Kid's side. "Now I see why it's almost impossible to kill him. With this snow and wind, we can't stop him!"

The SnowMan glared at them. If was was mad at them before, he was beyond pissed now!

His fist glowed icy blue. They were trapped. Jade held onto Kid's wrist. At least she was with him...once more...

"Stop!"

The SnowMan turned...and the icy blue light died. The old woman stood there, at the edge of the clearing.

The SnowMan moaned and walked towards her. He knelt by her and held his hand out. She put her palm on his. "Hello my friend..."

"Wait...you know him?" the woman nodded.

"Yes...unfortunately, i am the cause of him..."

* * *

><p><em>A little girl was in the forest, even though she shouldn't be. She had sent her time making a real man. She smiled as she put the ice sphere's she crafted into his head. She then placed something in his chest. A semi-clear, purple spear. Something she found. she smiled at her work. Suddenly, the spear glowed and the eyes glowed. He tilted his head and held out his hand. She placed her small hand on his. <em>

_suddenly, her name was shouted. She looked at him. "I'll come back. I promise" she ran off. and he sat there. _

* * *

><p>"A few years ago...I couldn't make the journey here...It's my fault that I did this to him..." she was crying.<p>

Jade, Kid, Liz and Patty watched. Jade still had a death grip on Kid's wrist.

The old woman looked up at him. "It's time for both of us, my old friend..." He moaned and a small icicle fell off his face. He was crying.

The woman kissed his hand then reached up and took the sphere out. The SnowMan fell apart. The sphere glowed and the little blue souls flew away into the sky. The sphere turned into a Kishen egg.

the woman handed it to them. "I'm sorry...for all the trouble" Jade took the egg and shook her head. "It's not your fault..."

"do you...really mean it's your time?"

The woman nodded. "I've lived for too long...It's time for me to go as well" She walked into the forest.

"Should we...stop her?:

Jade looked at the egg in her hand...and shook her head. "No...it's what she wants and how she wants it. in the end...we all meet our time..."

* * *

><p>Doragon watched her daughter. <em>"Do we daughter? Maybe some of us don't have the time" <em>She stood up and left the room. Ruby and Amethyst followed her.

"Girls"

"Yes mother?"

"I believe it's time to go greet your sister..." She smiled. "And give her the message"

Ruby smiled and Amethyst giggled.

"Yes mother!"

"Of course" They took off.

Doragon smiled and looked out the window. "I'm ready for you, Jade...But be warned" She continued walking.

"You cannot beat me"

**Okay, this is finally done! Sorry for this taking so long. But I don't need idea's anymore! Now we'll continue on the storyline i have planned and it should go faster. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, now we're finally getting into the main story! I'm glad, because now this will come along faster.**

* * *

><p>No ones POV:<p>

Doragon sat on her throne, her hands folded in front of her. Ruby and Amethyst left to go...deliver a message to their dear sister. She smiled. While she saw her daughter was strong...she wouldn't be strong enough to defeat her.

Doreogon stood up and walked to a window, watching the sky slowly set into sunset. _"I'm prepared daughter..."_

_"But are you?" _

* * *

><p>If was after school, but everyone was heading back. Lord Death had invited everyone to Kid's birthday, so it was very busy.<p>

Maka, soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki were standing outside.

BlackStar groaned. "Why can't we go in?"

"We're waiting for Jade. She's our friend now, so we'll wait for her"

"Assuming she shows up"

"Still have your doubts about me?" They all turned to the voice.

"Jade! You look so pretty!"

She had her hair in a braid. She was wearing a yellow-gold dress, with slits cut on the side. A green Chinese dragon was wrapped up around the dress, the head over her left breast. She was wearing light green flats. She had her hair pin in. she was holding a small white box with a black ribbon on it.

She smiled. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Not at all. We're heading inside, so lets go!"

Kid POV:

I sighed and looked around. I told my father that we didn't have to invite everyone to this, but he fully insisted. Oh well, everything is symmetrical. I looked at the door as my friends came in...

Jade...

She looked...beautiful. I swallowed and tugged on my collar a bit. She saw me and smiled. She walked over.

"Hey"

"Hey"

She looked around. "The place looks amazing. Guess your dad wanted to make it special, huh?"

"Oh, he'll do...worse"

She giggled. She was holding something. "Here" it was a box, wrapped very nearly. I took it from her and unwrapped it.

It was a charm. It was the shinigami mask, woth a divide down the middle. I hit the button at the top and opened it. A picture if Jade was inside.

_Happy Birthday, Kid. _it was written in neat handwritting.

"Jade...this is..."

"I got one too" I looked up at her and she had one. She had it open and inside was my picture. She probably got it from Liz or Patty. She out it on her. "So we could be...symmetrical" I smiled.

"Ah Jade, hello!" My father came over. "So glad you could make it! Oh, and what a lovely present! It now males sense why you needed the picture"

Of course she would get it from my father.

She smiled. "Well, I figured Kid would like something that would suit him"

I smiled and put it on. "And...it does" she blushed and glanced away. Music then played.

"Oh, I love this song! Kid, why don't you..." my father slightly pushed me towards Jade. "And Jade dance to this. You need to dance at least once at this party, not just stand here for everyone to see!"

Jade giggled and blushed. I coughed. "Jade...would you..." I swallowed. Why won't this lump go away?! "Would you...care to dance?"

She smiled and took my hand. "Of course" we walked down the steps and onto the ball room floor. I put both my hands on her waist and she out her hands on my shoulders. We started to slowly dance.

It was quiet between us...and maybe a bit awkward. People were dancing around us. I decided to say something to ease the tension. "Im...glad you could make it tonight"

"I'm glad I could to. I didn't think I'd find a dress or a present in time..." she smirked. "Since I didn't receive much detail"

I blushed. "Ah, yes...m-my fault..." The room got hotter, and the collar on my suit was getting tighter.

"Kid, are you okay?" I gulped.

"Y-Yes, im...fine..." Please, _Please _can the sing end soon?!

"Kid...I want to apologize..." I looked at her and her eyes...weren't focused on my face. Most likely my necklace.

"For what?"

"You know what...for...leaving you...all those years ago. Im...sorry..." I saw tears start to fill her eyes. "I wanted to come back...I really did, but..." she sighed, then looked at me. "Kid, I-"

Suddenly, the wall exploded.

No ones POV:

Everyone coughed and people were starting to give shouts of alarm. The dust cleared and two figures were standing at the edge. One tall girl, one sli gh toy shorter. The tall girl had red hair, a red witch hat...it was Ruby.

The shorter one had red hair and a purple witch hat...Amethyst.

People started to shout, realizing that they were witches.

"Spirit..." Spirit changed into a scythe and appeared in Lord Death's hand...

Suddenlt, someone burst from the crowed, a golden dragon staff in their hands. It was Jade. "Ruby, Amethyst! What are you doing here?!"

Ruby smiled. "Mother has been keeping a close eye on tou, sister. She sees that you are strong"

Amethyst giggled. "Shes tired of waiting and is finally ready to see what you can do!"

Jade glared at them. "What do you mean?"

"Mother wants you to come...'home' and show her your abilities. If not..." Ruby fired a fireball in her hand and fired it at a group of people. They screamed...

A green fire ball hit it and they exploded. They caught a few people, but they were okay.

"Stop! Don't hurt them! They've got nothing to do with this!"

"Oh they have plenty. Mother said if you don't show up..." Ruby smiled. "We can use more force if nessisary" They then erupted in a colum or red and purple fire...

And they were gone...

Jade POV:

People started yelling at me and I turned. Everyone looked pissed.

"She did this!"

"It's her fault!"

"This bitch almost got us killed!"

They were yelling at me. I started backing up...

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kid and the others stood in front of me. "None of this is her fault!"

Some kid pointed at me. "They came for her. If she wasn't here-!"

BlackStar stood in front of me. "You'd be dead. Look, Jade isn't here to hurt us! If she was, she'd let me die from a Hydra"

"Or have me and Soul killed by a monster"

I looked at them all and get tears. They...we're standing up for me, even BlackStar...

"Everyone, I understand you're scared, but Jade is not here to do harm or anything like that"

"Kid is right!" His father came over. "From the sounds of it, this was a message. And nothing more. It was to scare us, but...most importantly, Jade" he looked at me. "Jade, you have a choice. You can fight your mother, or not. We can be ready for their attacks-"

"No" I stepped out from behind my friends and looked at everyone. "You're right, I brought this trouble here by coming. But I didn't want anyone hurt! And my sisters are much stronger than you think. We won't be ready for them" I took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

"I will fight my mother"

* * *

><p><strong>okay, sorry for the delay! Anyway, this book is almost over! I'm not sure how the last chapter (s) will play out, so, we'll see. <strong>

**Side note, I'll be starting school up in about a week. So we'll see how this works. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! sorry for being late with updates. **

**Now, I don't know how these last few chapters will play out, I'm not sure. I might just have this as a build up chapter for the fights coming up, who knows. But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><span>No ones POV:<span>

Doragon was in her throne room. Ruby and Amethyst had just come back from delivering the message to Jade. Her youngest daughter had a large amount of power...

Larger than Doragon was prepared for...

She shook her head. She had to be prepared for this. Jade was _not _going to beat her.

Her flame went out today

Jade POV:

I rushed around my house. I had to be ready for this battle...Was I ready for this battle? I looked in the mirror. I saw myself, but...I could see a change. I wasn't the same person I used to be. I couldn't let my mother win today.

I took my pin out and it glowed. My staff was soon in my hand. I fixed my hat and cloak and went to the door. "Fang-" Before I got his name out, he was on my shoulder. "Thanks bud...I'll need you" I opened the door and stepped out.

Everyone was there. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. They were going to help me fight this...because I was going to need it.

"Thank you...all for helping me. If you want to leave, I'd suggest you go now, because there's no turning back"

"None of us are leaving. We're helping you fight this"

I smiled. "Thanks"

"Hey, uh, quick question" I glanced at Soul. "How exactly are we getting to your mother's castle?"

I smiled. "Just watch I turned to Fang on my shoulder. "Ready?" He did a growling yelp and flew off my shoulder onto the ground. I twirled my staff. "I'm going to need room"

Death the Kid POV: 

We backed up as far as we could as Jade held her staff in front of her. She began to mumble something and Fang started to fly around her in a circle. Suddenly, he glowed green and was engulfed in flames, getting bigger and going faster. The top of Jade's staff caught on fire and she began chanting faster. Then she lifted her staff, then slammed it on the ground. There was a bright light and me and the others covered our eyes. When we opened them...

"Holy shit" Fang had turned into a large green Chinese Dragon, with yellow frills going down on each side of his back, leaving a space all down his back. Yellow long whiskers flowed carelessly down. His yellow eyes looked at us. He had yellow whisker-like horns trailing to the back of his head. He had four feet, each with a set of gold dragon claws.

"He's...beautiful!" Fang smiled, showing large white teeth.

Jade smiled. "Everyone, climb on"

* * *

><p>We were flying in the air. Jade had our weapons shift, saying we should be prepared. Fang flew smoothing through the sky. Jade had put up a magical barrier around us, preventing her mother from finding us.<p>

She suddenly sighed and turned around, facing us, and crossing her legs. "Okay, it's time to come up with a plan"

"Wait, wait, wait! I thought the plan was to go and beat the living hell out of your mother?"

"Thats the goal, BlackStar. But...it won't be easy" Jade took her hat off and set it in her lap. "I'm not going to sugar coat it, my mother will not make this easy. She'll have my sisters join in the fight too"

"Your sisters?"

"Yes, and they can be just as dangerous" she sighed. "My mother will probably out Ruby first. She's tactical and knows how to fight. But...she's all physical" Jade looked at Maka. "Maka, I'm having you and soul take her"

"Why us? Wouldn't BlackStar be better?"

Jade shook her head. "No, because, I'll need you to use your brains for her. Ruby has one flaw: She knows she isn't perfect. She sees herself as a failed experiment in our Mother's eyes. So, use that. Remind her that she wasn't the first choice"

Jade glanced at BlackStar. "BlackStar, you and Tsubaki will take on Amethyst"

"Isnt't she the one who will throw out the curses and hexes?"

"Yes, and that's why i need you. Amethyst feeds of vast amounts of knowledge. Maka is..." Jade smiled. "Too smart to fight Amethyst. BlackStar, you're physical energy, strong heart, and wild spirit just might be enough to stop her"

"what about Tsubaki? She's smart to"

"I know. Tsubaki, listen to me. Amethyst is strong, but frazzled and out of control. If she catches you, and tries to use magic, connect with BlackStar. His wild soul might create a barrier, that will block her spell, or at least weaken it"

_"All right. Hopefully it won't come to that..." _

Jade sighed. "You and me both" She looked at me. "Kid, you and I will go after my mother. Her power is...strong. Now, I know you all fought the Kishin, but...my mother does too. And she isn't fearful like he was. she's smart, and manages to find her enemies weakness. We have to be very strong during this"

I nodded. "Understood"

Jade put her hat back on. "Maka, BlackStar, if you defeat your witch, go help the other. Don't run to me and Kid. Help the other. It will take a while to defeat my mother, but if she dies, and the others are still alive, her power will go to one of them, or worse...both" She looked back at me. "You gave them the rings?"

"Not yet" I took 4 rings out of my pocket and gave 2 each to Maka and BlackStar.

"What's this for?"

"If you defeat my sisters, and can get their souls, these rings will send them back to Lord Death. I..." Jade took a deep breath. "While they're awful, they're my sisters..." She smiled. "Besides, none of you are close to unlocking a 100 souls yet"

"Hey, we're trying!"

Jade laughed and turned around. But when she did, it dies away fast.

The castle of Doragon.

It was made of a black stone, set into the side of a cliff, at the base. It was quiet and storm clouds were gathering.

"Damn..."

"You're mother likes to go all out, huh?"

"You have no idea...Land boy!" She steered Fang to the ground. He landed and we got off. Jade put her hand on his snout. "Fang, go back home" He did a small growl, but she shook her head. "I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt. Please, go home, and wait for me there, okay?" He purred and rubbed against her. She rubbed his chin. "If we're not back by tomorrow morning, bring help"

He did a small snort then took off. Jade sighed then looked at the castle. This was the place she was born, raised in...and now the place where we either live...or die.

She looked at all of us, holding her staff tight.

"Let's go kill the dragon"

* * *

><p><strong>And there! Phew, that took a while! Okay, now I see how this works now, so now it's more organized. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! We're getting close to ending! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! Okay, so here's how its going to work. I'm going to do these fight chapters, if the chapter is too short, I might do both Ruby and Amethyst's fights as one chapter.**

**So, we're almost done! A little sad, but there will be more! So, let's go on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, just my OCs**

* * *

><p><span>No one's POV: <span>

They all ran down the long hall. It was dark and empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know" _'Mother wouldn't want anyone else to take the fight...she killed them all, i know...'_

They ran until they got to two large stone doors. Two torches with red orange flames were on torches by the door.

"Ruby is in here...Maka, are you ready?"

She tightened her grip on Soul. "We're ready" Jade pushed the door open.

The room was large, an arena like room. Orange flames lit torches on the side. Ruby stood in the middle. She wore her cape, hat, an orange blouse, and a red skirt with cut slits on the side. Two large steel swords were in her hands. Her gaze was hard.

"Sister"

"Ruby" The door was behind her. That would lead to another hallway.

Ruby twirled the sword in her left hand. "Are you ready to fight?"

"It's not me you're fighting" Maka stepped out from behind Jade.

Ruby sneered. "Having other's fight your fight? for shame"

"You know just as well as I that mother would want me to save my strength for her" Jade turned to Maka. "Be careful"

Ruby glared at her. "Fine...I'll let you pass...but you have to defeat me!" Ruby ran at them. BlackStar was the first to move. He ran along the wall, around Ruby. Jade and Kid split off around the side, so Ruby was running at Maka. Before Ruby could turn to catch Jade, Maka used the staff of her scythe to knock Ruby over. Ruby flipped and propelled herself upright. By the time she did, the others were at the door. Kid and BlackStar went through. Jade nodded at Maka and followed.

Ruby sneered at Maka and swung at Maka. She jumped, swinging her scythe. Ruby blocked.

"No low student with a weapon can stop me!" Ruby pulled one sword and thrust. Maka swifted Soul so the sword skidded, but it grazed Maka's leg. She jumped back, her leg throbbing, and slightly bleeding.

'Maka, are you okay?'

"I'll be fine"

Ruby smirked and twirled her swords. "You can't defeat me. I am the greatest of the dragon children!"

Maka suddenly got an idea. "Then...how come you're first?"

Ruby stopped. "What?"

"If you were the greatest, you'd be up by your mother, closer. And...not to mention the fact that you let Jade and everyone else through"

Ruby sneered, her grip tightened on the swords. "Shut up! I'm the best, because I'm meant to stop all of you, weaken you! Weaken _her!" _

Maka smirked. "But...if you were that great...I"d be writhing in pain. I mean, magic is much harder to deflect than your swords"

Ruby growled, flames dancing in her eyes. A vein was throbbing on her head. "I said. Shut. Up!"

"And if you were the best..." Maka shifted her footing, ready for an attack. "Your mother wouldn't have had your sisters"

Ruby screamed and ran at Maka. she brought her swords down at the same time. "I AM THE GREATEST! MY MOTHER IS TOO BLIND TO SEE THAT!" Flames were practically coming out of her eyes. Maka blocked her Soul as the swords came down. Ruby sneered. "I WAS THE BEST BUILT. BUT MOTHER WAS A BLIND FOOL TO SEE THAT I WASN'T NOW! I AM STRONGER THAN THEM! **I AM THE ABSOLUTE BEST EVERY CREATED!" **

"I wouldn't say that" Maka suddenly jumped causing Ruby to stumble. Before she could recover, Maka swung her scythe, cutting Ruby in half. Ruby had a look of shock, then her body collapsed on itself, turning into a soul. It was orange, and looked like a witch's soul.

"We did it" Maka put her hand on the soul. A clear blue bubble surrounded it, then it disappeared. "Okay, let's go see if BlackStar needs help"

* * *

><p><em>*MEANWHILE, AFTER THE OTHERS LEFT MAKA AND SOUL TO FEND FOR THEMSELFS AGAINST A PSYCHO CRAZY BITCH WITCH...*<em>

* * *

><p>Jade, Kid, and BlackStar started running down the hall after they got out the door. The hallway was the same, but there were purple flames instead on orange. they ran down the hall. They got to another set of stone doors.<p>

"BlackStar?"

"Don't even have to ask"

Jade smiled at him. "Remember, you're going to surpass God. Amethyst shouldn't be too hard" she pushed the door open. The arena was the same, large with purple torches on the side.

Amethyst was standing in the middle. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and tan pants...covered with dried blood. She wore her cape and hat. Her head was down. Suddenly she slowly rose her head and grinned. She started giggling.

"A bit of storm, a bit of rain...Amongst the gold, I found some Jade" she started laughing, holding her stomach, doubling over.

Jade gripped her staff. Amethyst scared her, more than Ruby. Amethyst stood straight up suddenly, as if she wasn't laughing a second ago, her smiled gone, her eyes squinted.

"What have you brought? Have you fought Ruby-Is she dead?" Jade opened her mouth, but then Amethyst did a big exasperated sighed, bending her neck back and turning halfway, like an annoyed child who is ready to leave. "Noooooo, of course not! You left her with someone else" She turned all the way around. "Oh well. I'll pull your livers out through your nose myself"

"Go!" BlackStar charged at Amethyst. It caught her off guard for a second, then she smiled and purple fire balls lit her hands. Jade and Kid ran around to the sides, while BlackStar distracted her. They ran through the door.

Amethyst jumped back playfully. She was giggling. "You're fun! No one likes to play" She then smiled and was swaying in a drunken way. "You're cute too. Maybe when mother eats Jade's heart, she'll let me play"

"Fat chance, you crazy bitch!" BlackStar ran at her, Tsubaki ready. He was going on full instinct, no tactic. Tsubaki did a small connection to his soul. Not enough for a soul resonance, but enought that her mind was in the same state. They were going to block Amethyst out as much as possible.

Amethyst giggled and threw fire balls at them, dancing around. She did a shrieking laugh as she threw spells left and right.

"Fight! fight! Give me your mind!" she shrieked with laughter even louder. It was giving BlackStar a headache.

He kept running at her, swiping at her. But he'd get close, and the blade would skid, as if she was being protected. why wasn't it working? He should be hitting all the major bleeding spots-

that was it. He wasn't going full on instinct. He had small tactic, trying to cut hr in a way to bleed fast. Okay then...time to play like Amethyst.

Suddenly, he made his moves erratic. They slowly stating eating away her shield. Fear started to creep into her eyes. Once, her sliced and it got her arm, almost taking it off. She did a piercing shriek, holding her arm, arching her back. BlackStar took the chance. He stabbed her through the heart. She did a gurgling noise, then she collapsed in on herself, turning into a purple witch's soul. He pressed is hand onto it. A light blue bubble surrounded it, then disappeared.

He stretched. "Damn, she wasn't easy" He sighed. "Let's go help Maka" They ran to the door, when it opened. Maka was there, looking slightly rough, her leg bleeding.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine you?"

"Yeah...i'll live" she walked towards him. "Let's go help jade and Kid.

* * *

><p>*<em>MEANWHILE, WHILE JADE'S CRAZY SISTERS ARE BEING KILLED...*<em>

* * *

><p>Jade and Kid got to the biggest door. Silver and black flames were on torches by the door. The throne room was on the inside.<p>

"She's in there..." Jade's stomach turned. That would be her, losing her stomach just before she fought her mother.

At least Kid was by her side. "Jade...are you okay? Will you be able to do this"

Jade gripped her staff tighter. "she killed my father...treated me like a mistake...killed people as experiments...made my sisters crazy...attacked my friends...Yeah" She put her hand on the door. "_We _can do this" she pushed the door open.

Doragon sat on her thrown. She stood up and walked down the small steps in front of it. "Jade...I'm glad you're here..."

Suddenly her cape shifted...it wasn't a cape. It opened to show real dragon wings. A dragon tail swung around. Her nails were sharp.

"I'm going to look forward to killing you"

* * *

><p><strong>And stop! Okay, that's where I am leaving off! Next chapter, we are going to see a mother and daughter fight! Sorry if the fights weren't the best spontaneous fights ever, I'm sorry about that. But, oh well, I made is quick and too the point. <strong>

**Anyway, hope you're looking forward to the fight! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Okay, so we're almost done with the story! But do not worry! I'll make another one soon after.**

**And um...I forgot to mention something to you guys, no one mentioned it...**

**I forgot Crona...**

**I know, I'm sorry! I feel terrible! But I will include him in the next one! I'm so sorry...**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, only my OCs**

* * *

><p>No ones POV:<p>

Jade starred in horror of her mother. She really _was _a monster. Doragon's wings were large, and dark as night. They flapped and her tail swung. She was half dragon.

She smiled, showing fangs. "Surprised daughter? You shouldn't really. I'd thought you'd remember the story of _The Monster_" She said it as a title.

Kid tightened his grip on his weapons. Jade said her mother was a monster...but he didn't imagine this.

Doragaon flexed her claws. "Now, you're here" She turned to kid and sneered. "And _you. _But you don't have your team mates. You must have left them to your sisters" She smiled. "Well then..." her eyes opened wide and she showed her fangs. "You'll be joining them too"

She lunged. Jade and Kid split. Doragon landed and turned to Kid. She roared and lunged at him. He turned and shot at her, hitting her in the face. She shrieked and backed up, but she lunged over him, claws open. Suddenly, a green fire ball the size of a basketball hit her, knocking her to the side.

Jade came rushing over, the top of her staff ablaze, her hand covered in green flames. She screamed and fired at her mother. Smoke was filling the air. Doragon shrieked and tried to get away.

"Jade, careful!" Kid fired a couple shots. "You're overheating!" If they didn't stop soon, or get help, Jade was going to combust.

Jade stopped, breathing heavily. Doragon was a lump on the floor. She slowly started getting up, laughing. she stood up...

"T-That can't be!" She was fine. No burns, so scars...nothing.

Doragon laughed. "You dumbass of a child! Do you think I could be stupid enough to not protect myself?!" She growled. "I should have killed you when you were an infant"

Jade shook, tears in her eyes. "Like how you killed my father? Because you were a fool?"

Doragon smiled. "That won't work with me like Ruby"

Jade shook her head. "I mean it!" She had tears running down her face. "You're an idiot! You made my sisters from dragon eggs, killed my father after he got your pregnant with me! What are you trying to accomplish with this!?" Kid stared at her. Her sisters were created from dragon eggs? Jade was born, not made?

Doragon sneered. "Yes...I was _foolish _to make him seduce me. But I. Am not. A fool!"

"Yes you are! You're a fool to think I'll let you push me around!"

Doragon started stalking over. "I am not a fool!"

"Yes you are!"

**"I am not!" **Doragon roared at her.

"Yes. You. **ARE!" **Jade erupted in fire and launched herself at Doragon.

"Jade, no!" Kid ran after her, but a magic field pushed him back.

Jade was attacking her mother attack after attack. She was trying to break her top layer of skin, breaking the magic. She was screaming and crying. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Doragon shrieked and tried to attack Jade, but Jade's fire made it difficult. Kid went around and shot. He was trying to help Jade before she burned herself alive. Jade pushed her off.

Doragon was burned and charred. Jade was extinguished, panting gasping, crying. Kid was to the side of Doragon. He walked slightly closer...

Doragon opened her eyes and launched at Kid. Everything moved in slow motion. Doragon had her claws ready to slice Kid. He stood frozen. He couldn't move...

Suddenly he was shoved and he fell. He looked to see what happened...

His vision went red.

Jade had shoved Kid out of the way. Doragon had sliced into Jade, from her right waist, up just under her sternum. Blood was dripping and pooling under her. She tried gasping her breath. Doragon smirked. She pulled out and Jade crumpled to the ground. She turned to Kid...

Shots hit her face at fast speeds. She hriked and backed away. When she looked.

"I-Impossible...No one can form a...soul resonance that fast!"

Kid had summoned Death Canon. He was walking towards her, firing at her. Liz and Patty were trying to keep Kid under control.

"Kid...calm down!"

"Please Kid! This hurts!"

Kid had tuned them out. He kept firing. The magic shield was broken. Doragon was weak. She stared at Kid with horror. "P-Please...d-don'-"

Kid yelled at her and fired. She screamed as the shot evaporated her. When the light died, Liz and Patty were back as pistols...and Doragon was gone too. Her soul as well. Her soul had been obliterated.

"Kid..."

"Lord Death won't be-" Kid dropped them and ran to Jade. Liz and Patty changed bak and ran to her.

She was gasping, blood pooling. Her gasps were gurgling. "K-Kid..."

"Sh sh sh. You're gonna be okay" Liz and patty dragged a tapestry of some sort over. They started to rip it up into strips. They handed them to Kid and he tried to wrap her up. "It's not enough..." He picked her up carefully as he could bridal style. "We need to find the others and leave. She needs Stein" They left.

As they were running down the hall, they saw Maka and BlackStar.

"Kid!"

"What's-?" Maka gasped and covered her mouth.

"Hell...Jade..."

"We need to leave. _Now!" _They ran out. As they got outside. The sun had started to rise.

"How do we carry her back?" Just then they hear a roar. Fang had come into view flying over. He landed. Spirit and Stein were on his back. They jumped off.

"What can we do to help?" They then saw Jade. Fang squalled and rushed over, sniffing Jade.

"She's dying...We need to hurry back"

"Come on then. From the looks of it, we don't have much time"

Jade POV:

The pain...everything hurt...to breathe...to move...I think even my heart beating hurt.

Was...Was Kid safe? I didn't know...all I know is that I saved him...or tried to...Please...Please let him be alive.

Everything was dark. I think at one point I heard voices...and I smelled smoke. But I know that smoke. That was cigarette smoke.

"Is she going to make it?" Liz.

I heard Steain breathe out. "At this point...all we can do is hope. Doragon got her badly...Any farther up, and Jade wouldn't be living anymore"

I felt a squeeze on my hand. Kid...He's alive.

"Kid c'mon. Let's go home"

"No...not yet..." I wish I could open my eyes...I want to see him...

* * *

><p>When I finally did open my eyes, I was in the hospital room at the school. A curtain blocked my view of the door and the other bed. I was by the window. I turned my head...<p>

A large bouquet of white and black flowers was there. It was in a greenish vase with a yellow ribbon around it. A big note was hanging on it.

_You're amazing Jade! _

_Fell better! _

_We're praying for you! _

Notes...from everyone at the school. Tears filled my eyes. Everyone...cared...

I head the door open and turned. The curtain opened.

"Jade! You're awake!"

I smiled. Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty...Kid. He had bags under eyes, obviously not sleeping. But his eyes lit up when he saw I was awake.

"H-How...?" I coughed. I sounded like a smoked everyday for a month. "How long was I out?"

"A week"

"what?!" I grabbed my throat and coughed. Tsubaki handed me a cup of water. "Thank you" I drank it greedily.

"we were worried. We didn't know if you would wakeup" Kid sat in the chair next to the bed and grasped my hand.

I tried to move...and gasped and spots filled my vision.

"Careful. Dr. Stein said to be careful"

"You're mother got you really hard. She hit a lung, almost hit you're heart"

I sighed, taking shallow breaths to ease the pain.

"You're going to stay here until you can at least move"

I sighed. "Good..." My stomach rumbled. "Now if you don't mind me asking...can I at least eat?"

_3 weeks later _

STILL Jade's POV:

I was walking stiffly down the hall, Kid supporting me. He was taking me home finally. Kids were walking down the hall.

"Kick ass Jade!"

"You're awesome!"

"Glad to see you moving again!"

I smiled. everyone had accepted me...for the first time in my life. Kid was smiling next to me. The sun was setting as we were walking.

"Jade...there's something I've been meaning to ask you"

My throat closed up. "What is it?"

"what did you mean when you said you're sisters were dragon eggs?"

I sighed and my throat opened. "My mother was a genius...despite being a fool. She was trying to make something like her. But...then I didn't know 'like her' meant. Ruby and Amethyst were human embryos inserted into dragon eggs. I...I was conceived. My father was human, a...helper of some sorts. My mother killed him shortly after she found out about me. But...I think she kept me, thinking I'd be like her"

We reached my house. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were watching the house. Fang was in the window. He squealed and flew down. He landed in Kid's arms and crawled into mine. I hugged him. "I missed you too Fang..." I set him down and he flew back in.

"Jade..." Kid lifted my chin. I stared at his eyes. "You are nothing like your mother...or your sisters. in my opinion...You're the best thing you're mother made"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. I kissed him deeply, not wanting to let go. He was frozen for a bit, then he relaxed into it, wrapping his arms around me.

I think...I'll stay for a bit longer this time.

**And we're done! So that's the last chapter of the first book! The next one will be up soon. Look forward to **

**"Three Burn Better than One" **

**Not bad right? I hope you guys enjoyed this! **


End file.
